burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Surf Island (location)
Big Surf Island is a new District that will be added to Paradise City in the Big Surf Island Update. Location Criterion Games is building a new island location. You can actually see the bridge that leads to it now from Angus Wharf. The new area will be almost as large as Downtown Paradise. The induction of Big Surf Island to Paradise City is similar to that of the real-world Palm Island in Dubai Sub-Districts Paradise Keys Bridge This subdistrict includes the only bridge to and from Big Surf Island. Midtown Located just off the Keys Bridge is Midtown where you can find the PCP building, a Gas Station and many other tall buildings intrical to the island vertical gameplay. North Beach With an area similar to Big Surf Beach, this sub-distict is noted for it's huge circular vent that houses sevral split ramps. Also, there is an entrance to the island's sewers. South Coast Here is where you can find the Construction Site and various tall building. Perren's Point Here you can find winding rural roads, a large open grass areas and a Highway construction site. Gameplay Big Surf Island won't play like anywhere else in the game. The philosophy is; no-holds barred, go anywhere and do anything. Criterion Games has removed all restrictions to open things up, reward exploration; and bring you a deeper, richer playground than ever before. Roads Paradise Keys Bridge This is the bridge that connects mainland Paradise City to the island. One side of the bridge is under construction, which makes for huge jumps and a large amount of accumilative air time. Heading back towards mainland, players can choose to take the Goal Post Mega Jump, raking up over 3.5 seconds of airtime. Daniell Way Home of Divine's Hotel. Griffin Boulevard This road is heading South East from Paradise Keys Bridge and follows the Construction Site in the South Coast. McDonald Road This road heads under the Paradise Keys Bridge and is where the PCP Car Park can be found. It also travels to the entrance of and around the Construction site in the South Coast. Huntley Boulevard This road goes underneath the west side of the Paradise Keys Bridge and follows the outside of the Construction Site in the South Coast. Shires Drive This road leads from the Construction Site in the South Coast to Maguire Road in Perren's Point. There is a Junkyard along this road. Maguire Road This is the road which twists through the hills, along the coast and Lighthouse from Shire Road in the South Coast, then along Perren's Point and into North Beach. It is here where the Highway Construction Site can be found and one of the Gas Stations. Pitt Avenue This road starts in Midtown and has a Mega Jump which leads to the Lighthouse in Perren's Point. Lipscomb Way This road can be found in Midtown parallel to Paradise Keys Bridge Road. It intersects Shires Drive at the PCP Car Park. Jacobs Street Glover Way Grange Hill Buildings and Points of Interest Construction Site A large area similar to the airfield or the quarry. It features a large "bowl" or halfpipe and a 4 or 5 storey building. This half built building features Mega jumps and split ramps at various levels and has a spectacular view of Paradise City. Kuksleiking/PCP Inspiral Car Park A huge spiral tower you can drift all the way to the top of, and jump off any level. The name 'Inspiral Car Park' is a play on words from 'The Inspiral Carpets', a 1980-90s band. Taylor Jay Tower A tower named after DBC9MX's son after he scored $21,368,632,600 of damage in a showtime event along 4th Street, King Avenue, Harbour Street and Angus Wharf which was held before the release of the Cagney update. Crash TV Ski Jump A huge mega jump with a blimp circling it. There is a trophy available for getting at least 4.5 seconds of air time off it. Big Surf Island PCPD HQ As noted in the Hunter PCPD Takedown 4X4 picture in the 'The King of Cop Cars' news article on criteriongames.com, and the Criterion Games Network. :Main Article: Big Surf Island PCPD HQ Deese's Donuts A doughnut store with a giant statue of a doughnut on top. It can be jumped through from one of the island Mega Jumps. The fact that this building exists is a reference to Burnout Revenge. Hospital A hospital building has been confirmed in the Inside Xbox footage of Big surf Island as well as in a news article on criteriongames.com. There will be significant gameplay available on its roof. Perren's Point Lighthouse It has a big gaping hole in the middle, which is jumped through by an Island Mega Jump. Els Bels Resort A Resort still under construction. It is speculated to be similar to the Construction Site and have many different jumps. Divine's Hotel A hotel on Daniell Way near the Hospital with a big pink flamingo sign in the front. Big Surf Byker Grove A wooden building, likley to be a bar, that may be exclusive for bikers. It is possible that this is a parody of the popular British children's show, Byker Grove. The Loop A building on the West side of Big Surf Island, possibly encapsulating a "figure-eight" racing loop as depicted in a few obscure pictures from Criterion Games. Paradise University A school with a round glass roof and a large globe in it's center. You can go inside or drive in circles arounds it's three outer floors. Saville Tech A building with some ramps on its roof. Holness Hotel A very large hotel under construction, thus making it's many floors full of openings. It is also how you get to one of the biggest Island Mega Jumps on the island. Gallery (Buildings) Image:Island 1.jpg|An older image of the Inspiral Car Park (left) & Taylor J. Towers (right). Image:Ski_Jump.jpg|Crash TV Ski Jump. Image: Perren's_Point_Lighthouse.png|Perren's Point Lighthouse (left). Image:Picture_3.png|"Big Surf" Hospital. Image:PCPD4x4_IslandHQ.png|The PCPD 4x4 in front of the Big Surf Island PCPD HQ. Image:Manhattan ElsBels.png|The Manhattan near the Els Bels Resort. Image:Manhattan DivinesHotel.png|Divine's Hotel. Image:Carson_DustStorm.png|The Dust Storm driving down the road near the Byker Grove. Image:DustyDonut.jpg|Deese's Donuts. Videos 2Ro2apT7hYw l-j-sAmtmoA See Also *Big Surf Island (Update) Category:Districts Category:Big Surf Island